Digimon World Online
by Ricku28
Summary: When Rick finds himself in the worlds first death game, he will need to rely on help from his friends both digital and real. Based off of Digimon World 3, but different because of stuff and crossover and things.
1. Asuka

Digimon World Online

Ch 1: Asuka

'Ugh, those two are going to be late' I thought, 'Ivy didn't need to come, but Teddy just _had_ to open his big fat mouth. Now we're all going to be late. I hope that we get copies of the game.'

My name is Rick, My friends call me Junior because my _actual_ name is Kendrick, and I was named after my dad. I was waiting for my friend Teddy and Ivy, a girl from school who showed no interest whatsoever about digimon, but wanted to come to do this anyways.

"This just in, the A.o.A has been stopped, allowing the release of Digimon World Online to continue as scheduled." A news reporter said from the TV across the street.

"Hey, Junior!" I heard the voice I had been waiting for, Teddy ran across the street with a red headed girl in tow. "Sorry we're late. Is the store open?"

"Yeah, it's been open all morning, now let's hurry in before the crowds get here, the digital police force has just stopped the A.o.A, so lots of people will come here soon." I replied. We ran into the store to see it almost empty of people, we ran up to the desk, and when we did the doors burst open and floods of people started to swarm the building. "Man, a few more minutes and we probably would have had to lose out on this awesome game." I said, "Three copies of DWO please."

"Okay, that will be $649.32 please." The cashier said calmly. A single kid our age probably wouldn't be able to afford that much, but me and Teddy, and obviously Ivy, had been saving up for the past year and paid the cashier from our own pockets. "Thank you and enjoy your games." The cashier said in a bored voice.

"Sweet, we finally got it." I said holding the game up high. "Now let's go to the library and register."

* * *

"Hello, are you three here to register for DWO?" A receptionist asked when she saw the game cases we were holding.

"Yes, we are." I said proudly.

"Well congratulations, you three are the first people to register, so you get a special roster of digimon teams to choose from."

"Really?" I asked incredulously I high-fived Teddy and Ivy. "Okay, set us up."

"Okay, first what do you want your Username to be?" The librarian asked us, she put up three holographic screens for us to type the username on. I typed in Ricku28. "Now lets get you your digimon team." The librarian pressed another button and a screen showed a bunch of digimon. "Choose the three digimon that will belong to your team."

Teddy finished first, then Ivy. By the time that I had picked out my first Digimon, there was a long line behind us. "Just hurry up and choose your favorite digimon already." Ivy said getting impatient.

"But I like them all." I said as I chose my second digimon.

"Just hurry up please, I want to get into the game too." Teddy said.

"Alright, alright." I said, and for the third digimon I pushed a "random" button.

"Okay, everything is set, now let's get you hooked in." The librarian said, she ushered us along and began to help another group of people register.

"Hello, I'm the one who checks all the Nerve Gear Equipment." A lady said, she had multiple pods for us to go in. "Please step right up."

"Sweet!" I ran into a pod and the doors closed, before they did I tossed out a casual remark to Teddy and Ivy: "See you guys on the other side!"

I lied down and put the Nerve Gear helmet on my head. I saw the net flash by me as I also saw multiple names like Mattsuko, and Izumi, finally I saw a tunnel labeled Asuka. I headed down it, but when I did multiple warning signs flashed up saying I was not allowed; I saw the password Prodigious flash across before the firewall turned green. I went forward and saw a bright flash of light before I found myself in an exact replica of the server room in the library. I went out the door and beheld a bright reception hall. Words appeared in front of me from a small sphere floating above my head. The words said: "Welcome to Asuka Ricku28!"

* * *

A/N: I've had this idea for a little bit, and I found that there weren't many SAO/Digimon X-Overs, so I've decided to make one myself, because the world created in SAO is digital, and so is the digital world, so why not mix both of them up. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Death Games

Death Games

"Hello." The receptionist said to me. "Welcome to the game, let's get your team out here. Oh, and a warning, your first two digimon are all that are currently available, you'll get the third after the welcome."

"But you just welcomed me." I said confused.

"No silly, after the Game Master welcomes you."

"Akihiko Kayaba!?" I asked, it was too good to be true, the programmer of the game and the inventor of the Nerve-Gear.

"Of course, now here come your first two partners." The receptionist typed something into the keyboard in front of her.

I saw two beams of light and inside of them two small bunnies formed, one was a chocolate color and had pink highlights all over it's fur, it also had three horns; and the other was green and had dark green highlights, it had one horn. "So these are my partners?" I asked.

"I am Lopmon, your partner to fight others," The chocolate colored bunny revealed.

"And I'm Terriermon, nice to meet you." The green one said.

"Sweet, you guys are gonna be my new friends okay?" I told them.

"If that is what you wish of us." Lopmon said humbly.

"No problem buddy." Terriermon said happily.

"**JUNIOR!**" I heard Ivy yell and winced. "How dare you run ahead, there were pre-checks and such that Teddy and I had to wait for." She marched up to me with Teddy following along behind her. "Do you know how long we had to wait?!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I just got caught in the rush." I said trying to quell her anger. "You guys can talk to the receptionist and get your first two partners."

"Hey, by the way, what are you called in the game?" Teddy asked.

"Ricku28, but just stick to Rick, and you guys?" I said.

"I'm now known as Kail." Ivy (now Kail) announced haughtily.

"Isn't that a guy's name?" I asked, as soon as I saw the look on her face I quickly amended, "I mean, it's your name, your reasons, no need for me to pry."

"I was just lazy, so I'm still just Teddy." Teddy said.

"Anyways, you guys should get your partners, just go the to the receptionist woman." I said pointing to the receptionist that helped me get my two partners, who were now watching the exchange between me and my friends silently.

"Alright, hey lady, could you get us our partners?" Kail asked loudly.

"Of course young lady, I'll get you and your friends partners right now." The receptionist typed something into her keyboard and four beams of light appeared, inside of them formed a bipedal fox, a cream colored dog with a golden collar, a bear with a purple hat that said (ironically) BEARS, and a floating gear with yellow edges. I recognized them as Renamon, Plotmon (Salamon), Bearmon (Kumemon), and Hagurumon. Kail picked up Salamon, and told Renamon to follow, while Teddy introduced himself to Kumemon and Hagurumon.

We all went outside and got into a field where we started fighting some Tapirmon and Kunemon. "We can't use our signature moves yet, but we can still fight hand to hand," Lopmon told me when I told her to use Tiny Twister.

After a little bit we stopped and opened our menus to log out. "Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?" Kail and Teddy said together.

"Where's the log out button?" I asked with a sense of growing dread.

"Well it said in the guide that the log out option would only appear in the Inns." Teddy said, we traveled back to Asuka City and entered the Inn, inside there were a bunch of people, and almost all of them were asking each other the same thing: 'Where is the log out button?' Suddenly we appeared in a small square outside of the town.

The sky seemed to melt into blood, and then the blood seemed to congeal into a being in a red cloak. "Hello, you may have noticed by now that the log out button is missing." The figure said, "This is not a bug, rather it is a feature. I created this game for one reason, to create a world where life and death truly matter. Your bodies are safe, but a few people have not been so lucky, some have tried to remove the Nerve-Gear by force, and the Nerve-Gear sent out a microwave and fried their brains, do not worry, the public will not try this again." He lifted up his hands and screens showing the news from many different countries appeared, they all told of how the game Digimon World Online was not a normal game, and instead was a death game, a game where you don't respawn, and in real life, your life ends as well. "Now, do not be frightened, you can survive this game, the way to win is to get to the hundredth floor and defeat the bosses there. Now I leave you with a gift." He waved his hand and mirrors appeared in our inventory, when we took them out beams of light appeared and seemed to take away some peoples avatars, those of us that didn't alter our avatars or were unable to stayed the same. "Now a minor rule change, you can fight as well, if the tamer is killed the digimon die too, and I might not have mentioned this but this isn't a game at all. The Digital world is a real place and the creatures you see before you are as real as you or your friend. Digimon can survive at zero HP for up to one full day, if you don't get them back to an Inn in that time period, you will lose the digimon. Now another rule; you can get digimon back from data. If you can scan enough data from digimon you defeat, you are able to digi-convert them.

"But to digi-convert, you need Digivices, open your inventory for a second gift, your own Digivice, now look, your third partners scan data is inside of it. Digi-convert it and then good luck."

"Was that really Akihiko Kayaba?" "Did he really just trap us here?" "What are we supposed to do?" All these questions rose, we suddenly were covered in armor, and a customization screen came up in front of everyone, letting them chose a class and a weapon type. I chose to be a heavy swordsman, and chose a Greatsword as my weapon.

"Guys, we should go now, we should follow some of those guys that are leaving already, they're probably beta testers and they might know where the good hunting spots are." I said, "We should also split up."

"Right." Kail and Teddy said.

"Let's hope to meet in the next town." I said softly. I turned around and left, while doing so I got the iC Digivice from my inventory and loaded my two digimon into it. I went to the nearest receptionist who looked as pale and scared as I felt. "My third partner's data wasn't in my Digivice." I said, she nodded and typed something in, a beam of light came down and out from it emerged... an angel that looked like a young boy, it had white wings and shocking blue eyes. It was Lucemon.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I have this one done and, Plot twist, Lucemon is the third partner! Yep I thought I did a good job, but you guys should be the judge of that, just let me know how I'm doing and review please!


	3. Pride Incarnate

Pride Incarnate

"Who are you?" Lucemon asked suspiciously.

"I'm your partner." I stated flatly. Lucemon just laughed.

"Partner? _Sure._" He said rolling his eyes. "I think you mean to say that I'm your master."

"Nope, partner, as in 50-50, or as this case might be, 25-25-25-25."

"And why would it be four twenty-fives?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Watch, Reload: Lopmon, Terriermon." I held up my iC Digivice, and two bursts of light came from it and formed into the familiar shapes of my other two partners. "These are my other two partners, and your partners as well, Terriermon and Lopmon."

"Who said I want to have a partner?" Lucemon asked, "'Cause I don't."

"Well, I'd prefer to actually be in my world right now, but we're stuck together, so deal with it." I said.

"What do you mean, can't you just leave at any time?" Lucemon asked, he was floating on his back and flying next to me.

"No, I can't." I said bitterly.

"Rick's trapped here, and so are the other players." Lopmon said from my right shoulder.

"Yeah, be a bit more respectful you dumb angel." Terriermon said from my left shoulder.

"Pfft, yeah right, I could destroy all three of you without even trying." Lucemon dismissed. "But I'm interested in you, you're the first human to try to be kind to me, a Great Demon Lord."

I paled as I heard this and stopped. "W-wait, you're Lucemon of Pride?" I whispered, scared of my newest partner.

"The one and only." Lucemon said proudly. "But that Kayaba guy did something to me and I can't access my powers."

"Well I have the answer to how you can get your powers back." I said, "But you have to listen, and you _definitely_ won't like it."

"We'll see." Lucemon said, "So what do I have to do?"

"The only way for you to truly get your powers back is to follow me and be my partner." I said.

"No way, not doing it. I'd rather be deleted." Lucemon said.

"Well that is the only other option, either be my partner, or you'll get deleted." I said in a reasonable tone.

We heard a roar come from nearby, and a Kuwagamon came from the trees and tried to attack us. "We can't fight that Rick, it's a champion level and we're just Rookies." Lopmon told me.

"Lucemon, if I die, you'll get deleted, and I know you have power rivaling that of an Ultimate when in your Rookie form, and that's with your special attacks. You're about as strong as a Champion in hand-to-hand, right?" I said.

"Pfft, you underestimate me, let me take care of this overgrown bug." Lucemon said. He flew up to it at an astounding speed and a single punch burst through the Kuwagamon's chest, it immediately turned into data and flew off. "Are you sure that was a Champion? It seemed more like a Fresh digimon to me." Lucemon said.

"Wow, he's strong." Lopmon said.

"Yeah, I hope he didn't take my 'dumb angel' comment personally." Terriermon said.

"You and me both." Lopmon said.

"I didn't, this time." Lucemon said as he flew down to us.

We kept walking and I fought a few Tapirmon by myself and leveled a few times. Lucemon, Lopmon and Terriermon all got to level ten, and they learned their first special attack, and they all got to the point where they can digivolve into champions. Lucemon digivolved to Lucemon Ascension Mode (Lucemon AM) Terriermon digivolved into Gargomon, and Lopmon digivolved into Turuiemon. The moves they learned were Divine Feat for Lucemon, where he creates a spear made of light and pierces his enemy, Terrier Tornado for Terriermon, and Tiny Twister for Lopmon. They didn't know any moves for their Champion Levels though, but they got stronger, a few weeks passed until...

"We've found the boss." A young man had gathered everyone together, and they all were getting in groups to attack this boss. I saw the young man in dark blue armor looking around for a group, and almost invited him to join Teddy, Ivy, and myself in a group; until he got into a group with a girl in a robe. When everyone had joined a group we left for the first floor dungeon; when we got to the boss room, we were all surprised at the boss.

"I am PlatinumSukamon, and I will destroy you!" A large silver piece of crap (literally) was yelling at us.

"This is going to be easy." I said, Lucemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, digivolve.

* * *

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"Lucemon digivolve to..." Lucemon grew about a foot and his wings became an even brighter shade of white, so bright that they actually let off light of their own. He looked the same except for that and his height, also his tattoos became more pronounced, to the point of being pitch black. He also had longer hair. "... Lucemon AM!"

"Terriermon digivolve to..." Terriermon grew in height also, his face was covered by a mask and his hands were surrounded by metal gauntlets in the shape of the barrel of a revolver, he had a pair of jeans and swung an ammo belt around his shoulder; he also had three metal sticks coming out of the front of his gauntlet to use as fingers. "... Gargomon"

"Lopmon digivolve to..." Lopmon grew to the same size as Gargomon, but maintained the same body shape, she got to gauntlets, but unlike Gargomon's gauntlets, these gauntlets were like brass knuckles, she was dressed in the garb of a monk with a blue bandana around her neck and was pink in color. "...Turuiemon!"

* * *

The three champions stood in front of me protectively, on the way Turuiemon had learned one of her moves. "Gauntlet Claw!" Turuiemon shouted as she ran up to PlatinumSukamon, she struck him multiple times with her gauntlets, and PlatinumSukamon flew back.

PlatinumSukamon got back up without a single scratch on his body, "Is that the best you can do?" He said taunting us. "I'll just have to show you what a _real_ attack looks like!"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you liked this, I don't really know why I put PlatinumSukamon as the first boss, but he's an idiot so... yeah. Please leave a review if you like this, I appreciate reviews even more than favorites or follows, but those are nice too. I need feedback to create a good story for you guys, so please review.


	4. Digivolve to Ultimate

Digivolve Into Ultimate

"Lucemon!" I screamed as the PlatinumSukamon threw metal shaped like a small pile of crap at the angel, hitting him in the head and knocking him out, making him revert to his Rookie-Level. "Turuiemon, Gargomon." The two bunny digimon nodded to each other.

"Degenerate?" Gargomon asked Turuiemon.

"Degenerate." Turuiemon replied.

"Wait, but he's an Ultimate, if you degenerate, you won't be able to beat him." I told them.

"Just wait and see." They said together as they both changed back into their Rookie forms.

"Tiny Twister." Lopmon said as she generated a small tornado.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon yelled as he did the same.

"Attack combine: Double Typhoon!" They yelled in unison as they released their attacks, merging them together.

"What? How can you know the secret of a Unison Attack?!" PlatinumSukamon yelled as the combined attack hit him. "AH!" He fell down, and his health meter fell a small amount.

"Rick, we need to go into the Digivice to rest..." Lopmon said as she dragged her unconscious brother.

"Alright, Download: Lucemon, Lopmon, Terriermon." I said as I held out my Digivice. "Have a good rest." I looked up to see lots of digimon being deleted, along with quite a few people. Then I saw the guy in dark clothes.

"Dorumon, Reload." He said, he looked as if he was about to cry. The Purple fox-like digimon materialized. "Warp Digivolve." He said simply as he thrust his hand upon his digivice.

* * *

_**WARP DIGIVOLUTION  
**_

**"**Dorumon Warp Digivolve to..." The fox became a metal dinosaur, then it changed, it became humanoid, and it's body was covered in golden armor. It gained a sword and slashed it before posing. "...Grademon!"

* * *

"Grademon, use Cross Blade." The boy commanded coldly.

Grademon flew at PlatinumSukamon, and yelled out the name of his attack.

"Is that all you've got I didn't feel a th-" PlatinumSukamon began, but it stopped mid-sentence as it's health bar dropped to one health, the boy then went in and got rid of it. He changed his armor to a black armor, and left after everyone started calling him a "Beater." He walked away and went through the door to the next level, I caught up with Ivy and Teddy.

"What was that about?" I asked them.

"Apparently, that kid was a Beta Tester, and since he had an Ultimate, everyone thought he was cheating, then everyone decided to start calling him a mixture of the two." Ivy/Kail answered.

"Yeah, I think someone died, then he just went crazy." Teddy added.

"Wow, I hope it wasn't someone he knew personally." I said sadly.

"I wish it wasn't anyone at all." Kail replied.

"HEY! WHAT AM I DOING IN THIS WEIRD PLACE?!" I heard Lucemon yell from my Digivice.

"Reload, Lucemon." I said in a bored voice, a few people that were nearby heard what I said, then ran away.

"L-l-l-lucemon? As in, Leader of the Seven Great Demon Lords Lucemon?" Teddy said with a pale face. Lucemon then finished transferring out of the iC.

"The one and only." He said. He turned to me. "You told me you wouldn't put me in there." He pouted a little.

I sighed, "I said I wouldn't put you in there unless you were hurt, which you were." I replied.

"How can you stay at ease around him?" Kail asked, she seemed a little frightened of Lucemon.

"Rick and I have an... Understanding." Lucemon replied, pleased to see the fear on the two human's faces.

"A-alright..." Teddy said, he then started to run. "I'mgoingtothenextlevelseeyouguysthere." He said, all in one breath.

"What a chicken." Kail said. "Hey Rick, you wanna create a guild?"

"Eh, why not?" I said, I was hoping that when we met up again, we could create a guild, then the three of us would know who was where. I set up the guild, and named it, The Light of Hope. "And now I'm sending a request to you and Teddy, since he forgot to sign out of the group." I told Kail as I sent the invitations. "And... done. Let's go get Teddy before he does something stupid and reckless." I said as I finished, Kail and I walked through the doors to the next level...

* * *

A/N: Ugh, I hate Writers Block, right now this is the only story I seem to be able to work on. Oh, I almost forgot, I will accept up to five OCs for this, so people can have things. PLZ Review :3


	5. The Light of Digivolution

A/N: This chapter has a few spoilers to how the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 manga ended, when you see an extremely long paragraph, skip over it unless you've read the book.

The Light of Digivolution

"Alright, where's Teddy." I grumbled out loud, as Kail, myself and Lucemon searched the second level. "We know he's alive, since he joined the guild."

"I'm not sure, maybe you could use some of those 'option' things to track him." Lucemon said.

"I actually chose a Ranger, and tracking is one of my abilities, I'm currently level 30 in that skill." Kail supplied.

"Alright, then let's find him." I said as Lucemon landed on the ground.

"Ugh, this would be so much easier if that Terriermon of yours could digivolve into Rapidmon." Kail said as she looked at the ground, her eyes glowing green.

"Yeah? Well guess what lady, I CAN'T!" Terriermon shouted from my iC.

"No one asked you for your opinion, Rabbit... Dog... thing..." Lucemon said coldly.

"Thank you Lucemon, and may I say, thank GOD you're on our side." Ivy said as she pointed into an Alleyway with a dead end, "Teddy's in the third garbage bag on your left."

"Thank you." I pretended to tip my 'hat' to her as I passed by, I went up to the described Garbage Bag and Kicked it. "Listen Teddy, unless I become evil and try to kill everyone, Lucemon literally, _**CAN. NOT. HURT. YOU.**_"

"A-are you sure?" I heard Teddy's voice come from the other side of the alleyway, where a dumpster was.

"Yes, I'm sure." I sighed and glared at Kail, who just shrugged.

"A-alright..." Teddy climbed out of the garbage can, and followed me back to the others.

"Kail, why were you wrong about where Teddy was hiding?" I asked in irritation.

"I'm not sure, my tracking level is 25, so unless Teddy's Hide skill is above that..." Kail broke off to look at Teddy questioningly.

"My Hide level is 30." Teddy told us.

"How the hell did I find you then?" Kail shouted, "You're hide level was more than mine, enough so that I shouldn't have been able to find you!"

"Actually, I didn't think about activating it until I reached this Alleyway." Teddy admitted.

"Well, now that we've settled that, what's our next move?" I asked my friends.

"I think we should all go increase our levels. That way, when we see the next boss, we can deal with them quickly." Lucemon said.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Lucy..." Terriermon started to laugh at his new nickname for Lucemon.

"Terriermon..." I groaned, "Don't aggravate the super powerful digimon that could destroy everyone in this city without breaking a sweat."

"Eh, it's fine. I've figured out that the secret to true happiness is just to ignore any and all Terriermon." Lucemon shrugged as he revealed this.

"Holy shit, God actually exists!" Lopmon cried out from the iC.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I always pray that if we meet a powerful digimon, that my brother won't make it so angry it kills us." Lopmon revealed, "Since my prayers have been answered, God must exist."

"That's not how it works." Lucemon said, "There _is_ a God, I met him, but he's too busy daydreaming and creating fanfiction to bother with us."

"Wait, what?" Everyone screamed.

"I said nothing..." Lucemon put a finger to his lips as he decided to fly into my iC.

"I thought you said you hated it in there." I told him.

"Eh. I'm tired and want to take a nap, and there are beds in here."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, now goodnight."

I turned back to Teddy and Kail, who had stayed silent during the entire conversation. "Let's just find the inn and rent a room."

"Sounds good to me." Kail replied.

"Sure." Teddy shrugged.

* * *

"Alright, what levels are you guys? I'm a level 28 Heavy Swordsman." I asked the others.

Kail snorted, "Well, you got the heavy part right."

"I'll have you know that it means I use one of these." I said as a very thick, cleaver like sword appeared in my hands.

"Holy shit, is that..." Teddy started off.

"Hell yes, it's Darkfang, I have a smithing level of 43." I said as I answered his question.

"No way." Kail crossed her arms. "I don't believe you."

"Why is that?" I asked with a playful grin.

Kail grinned back, "Because I know you, you wouldn't create Darkfang until you maxed out your smithing level."

"Ding ding, give the woman her prize!" I laughed, "You're right, this isn't exactly Darkfang, but it's a prototype of it nonetheless."

"So what's it really called?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Nightshade, it's more powerful than any weapon you could pick up on the next five levels, and I found a rare creature that gave me a rare drop, I forged it to have the effects of Darkfang, except for transformation, I still haven't found an Item I can use to forge a weapon that can transform." I explained.

"Let's see it in action then." Teddy and Kail said in unison.

"That was a little creepy, but sure." I agreed.

We searched for a while until we found a Cyberdramon. "Alright, perfect target." I said as Nightshade materialized in my hand, I ran up to the Cyberdramon and slashed at it, but barely scratched it.

"Hey there buddy, I just hit you, gonna do something about it?" I taunted the Cyberdramon as it turned around and roared.

"Erase Claw!" The dragon lunged at me, and I jumped to the side to avoid it. "Agh!" The Cyberdramon suddenly cried out in pain as it turned showing everyone a view of it's now disintegrating back.

"Holy crap, you actually found an item that could do it..." Teddy said in awe.

"Yep, there are a small number of digimon that have the ability to do what I wanted Darkfang to do, but the one I got this from was a Ladydevimon."

"Why a Ladydevimon?" Kail asked.

"Ladydevimon digivolve into Lilithmon, I actually found it after someone from that guild called Laughing Coffin attacked me, they tried to kill me, but Lucemon intervened, that's when he digivolved to Champion for the first time. The Laughing Coffin member then sent all three of his digimon to attack Lucemon."

"Which was a fatal mistake." Lucemon spoke out of my iC.

"When Lucemon destroyed two of the opponent's digimon, the third, the Ladydevimon I told you about, somehow absorbed their data, then turned into a Lillithmon."

"How did you manage to defeat a Mega?" Teddy asked.

I chuckled before answering, "That's the best part, Lucemon looked at the Lilithmon, glared at her, and she literally exploded."

Kail looked at me in disbelief.

"Ask Lucemon why that happened, the answer is awesome." I told them as I raised my iC. "Reload: Lucemon."

Lucemon came out of the iC looking like he was lying down. On the air. "The reason why Lilithmon exploded is from multiple causes, one of which was that the Ladydevimon simply couldn't handle the amount of power that a Great Demon Lord Possesses, the second is that my glare was a catalyst, I was able to use the small amount of the Digital Hazard I control to speed up the rate at which her data was destroying itself."

This made Kail's eyes widen, "You mean that if a digimon is forced to digivolve when it isn't ready..."

"The digimon's data will begin consuming itself. **(A/N: Spoilers start here.)** An example of this would be the ancient dragon digimon, Veedramon. If a Veedramon digivolves, it's amazing because of an ability ancient digimon have called the Overwrite Sequence, this ability helps them fight, but at a great cost. Overwrite Sequences slowly cause the digimon's data to become unstable, causing the data to start to dissipate. In our history, an Arkadimon fought an AeroVeedramon, the Ultimate level of Veedramon, when said AeroVeedramon was hit by the Arkadimon's attack, God Matrix, the Overwrite kept him alive, but his data started to devour itself. It's said that it was then that the AeroVeedramon awakened an ancient power thought to be legend, the Ulforce. Using the power of the Ulforce, it healed it's body, Digivolved into UlforceVeedramon, and defeated the Arkadimon, but the battle wasn't over, one of my fellow demon lords, who hadn't been sealed, Daemon, merged with the Arkadimon, bringing them into a level that was thought to be impossible, the Super Ultimate level, when the UlforceVeedramon saw this, he used a strange artifact called the digimental, and ascended to Super Ultimate himself, the battle was intense, but in the end, UlforceVeedramon Future Mode defeated Daemon." Lucemon recounted. **(End Spoiler)**

"You know, that sounds an awful lot like the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Manga in our world." Teddy said.

"Considering the fact we're in the digital world, I wouldn't be surprised if it was." Kail sighed.

"Anyways-" I was about to suggest that we head back to town when I heard several howls of rage from behind us.

"Please leave me alone, I didn't do anything to you!" I heard a high pitched voice come from the direction of the howls, I turned around to see a Calumon being chased by several people whose names were in red.

"Ha, we found some kids here... too bad they won't survive." The one in front said maliciously.

"Calu." Calumon tripped when he got behind Lucemon.

"Reload: Party!" All of the Red players yelled in Unison. I counted Twelve Ultimates, Fifteen Champions, Two Megas, and a Rookie.

"Lucemon, Digivolve! I yelled as I slammed my fist onto the iC, an aura of white surrounding it.

"Lucemon Digivolve to..." Lucemon quickly grew to the size of an adult as his tattoos darkened his hair lengthened and he gained a set of wings, his wings became so white, they seemed to radiate light. "... Lucemon Ascension Mode!"

"Oh, it feels good to be a Champion again, but I don't think I'll be able to take on 12 Ultimates AND 2 Megas, not in this form at least." Lucemon said.

"M-maybe I can help..." I heard Calumon say.

"Creampuff, I doubt you'd be able to help me fight." Lucemon told him flatly.

I then remembered what Calumon was, "Wait, let's see what kind of help he's going to offer." I told Lucemon.

"I'll help by doing this, Crystal Matrix Activate!" Calumon squealed as the Zero Unit on his forehead began to glow.

"All this power... maybe you will help after all, Creampuff." Lucemon said as he was covered in light.

"Lucemon Ascension Mode, Digivolve to..." Lucemon's hair grew until it reached his waist, he grew another few inches, and his Toga became something akin to the suit you would expect to see on a vampire, half of it was Black, and the other half was White, the wings on his left side turned into black bat wings, he grew two black crow wings from his neck, which were quite small compared to the rest of his wings. "... Lucemon Chaos Mode!"

"I feel the power of an attack..." Lucemon smiled at Calumon. "I think we found a way to beat that Bastard Kayaba." Lucemon turned to look at the stunned players and digimon. "Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon cried out the name of his attack, which hit all who were in front of him, trapping them in a sphere of both light and dark energy. When the smoke from the attack cleared, there wasn't a trace of the players or they're digimon. "Well, that was..." Lucemon began before he fell face first onto the ground and degenerated.

"Load: Lucemon." I said as I held up my iC.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I got this done (finally) and I want to let people know that the OCs they submitted will probably be introduced in the next chapter. I've barely had any time on a computer this summer, but when school starts again, expect more regular updates. It's funny, I update more when I'm in school than when I'm not, while some people are limited by school and update more during the summer. Anyways, Read, Review, Share, Like, Subscribe, Whatever floats your boat. Also, going to delete the April Fools chapter when I post my next chapter.


End file.
